


Attentive

by JessiSweet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deputy Parrish was your partner at work and always the sweetest guy you had ever met. But you couldn't help the feelings that had up cropped for him. How he handles your admission is a surprise in and of itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attentive

Intimacy had been the furthest thing from your mind as of late. Work was always so hectic and even if it wasn’t, there just was so much lingering stress that you didn’t even bother going out and trying to make an effort. Not that there were many options in this town anyways. It was small town vibes at it’s best and everyone talked so if you had ventured to the bar on a mission and succeeded, everyone would know by the time you walked into work the next day.

Sometimes, however, you ached for that touch, to be treated kindly and like you were a delicate being even if it wasn’t always true. Your line of work dictated that you were, in fact, no where near delicate. Being a deputy at the Beacon Hills Police Department meant you were often subjected to quite a few hours of paperwork but also the standard petty criminal cases. 

The only real fun you ended up having as of late was when you stuck in the car or station house next to the newest deputy, Jordan Parrish. The young deputy was always eager to help especially out in the field. You had sort of taken him under your wing and noticed almost immediately just how sweet he was, in the soft way he spoke about life before his recent move to the small town, about his hobbies and how grateful he was that you took the time to help him get acclimated to the town. It didn’t take long for your boss, the sheriff to bring to your attention that the young deputy was practically worshipping the ground you walked on. The realization made your cheeks flame and you tried vehemently to deny it but the sheriff just smirked, leaning back in his chair said, that while there were no written rules against two deputies being together, but to use your best discretion. 

You never thought anything would ever come of it, just thought that you two were decent enough friends as is and wanted to not ruin it. Besides, he probably just respected you. You didn’t want to screw that up. But, with the mounting amount of time the two of you were spending together, the more you grew to secretly hope something could possibly happen between you two. 

It had become increasingly difficult for you to quell those growing feelings, to tamp down the desire for him to speak with that soft, calm tone as he held himself above you, carefully trailing down your body with equally soft kisses, lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh as he worked his way down towards your core. You always felt like you needed a cold shower after thinking about your partner and a mounting guilt every time you saw him had settled into your chest now. He was none the wiser to the perverted thoughts you had of him. It was beyond hard for you to keep all your previous engagements with him so he didn’t think something was up. But, on many of those occasions, the longing for intimacy and loneliness crept in fast into your conversations with him.

Tonight was no different, him sitting on your couch, feet kicked up on your coffee table, rolling a beer back and forth in his hands as you sat next to him, eyes focused on the television. You were grateful he didn’t have any of those supernatural abilities that seemed to afflicted half the towns population as your heart hammered in your ears and you crossed your legs again, your mind wandering to the delicious possibilities that could take place at any minute.

“Is,” Jordan’s voice suddenly cut into your mind, ringing out loudly in the small apartment, “is there anything you want to talk about?” He asked, looking at you. When you finally brought up the courage to look at him, giving him your best confused look, you felt your insides wobble even more; how dare he look at you with that look of genuine concern.

“Not particularly. Why, is something up?” You felt bad for lying to him but the last thing you thought you two needed was you opening your mouth about something he most certainly wouldn’t reciprocate. 

“Well, sort of. You seem really distracted lately. And sometimes you won’t even look at me. Did I do something wrong?” He sounded so hurt, as the possibility of him offending you crossed his mind.

“No! Definitely not. It’s not you.” 

“Then what is it? Is something going on? You know you can tell me anything, right?” A pang of guilt hit you hard as you rolled the beer bottle in your hands before taking a long sip; it was now or never. As the liquid worked it’s way down, you realized just how warm it had gotten as you worked the bottle over in your hands. 

“Uhm...well...I sorta, ugh shit…” You muttered and he suddenly grasped your hand. 

“What is it?” 

“I like you, Jordan. And more than some one should for their own partner.” Your cheeks were bright red, the embarrassment spreading through your entire being. His hand suddenly left yourself, a small reaction leaving his mouth; shit...exactly what you didn’t want to happen. 

“I’ve noticed that you don’t really go out like some of the other single deputies.” He spoke, eyes casting down to his beer bottle.

“Yeah, not really my thing.” You took another long pull of the warmed liquid. 

“Do you mind if I ask a personal question?” Your mind ran rampant at what he could say.

“Uhm, sure go for it.” 

“How long has it been since you’ve been with someone? Sex, I mean.” The embarrassment flooded your face once again, taking over and completely engulfing your face, neck and the top of your chest. You couldn’t even look him in the face, just quickly shot up to your feet, grasping the bottle in his hand,

“You probably want another one. Sorry, I’m being such a bad host.” You said rather formally even though you and Jordan were far past that sort of formality. You rushed the few feet into your small kitchenette; damn the small studio loft apartment and it’s lack of space to hide away in. You poured out the rest of the beers, feeling Jordan’s eyes burn into you from his position on the couch. You dropped the empty bottles into your recycling before opening the fridge and leaning in, feeling grateful that the cooling air rushed out and greeted your burning hot skin.

What the hell were you thinking inviting this conversation into your life? You could have just gone your entire life without making such an ass of yourself in front of the deputy, your co-worker, hell your damn partner, someone you had to see and be in close proximity with on a daily basis. How could you be so stupid? Maybe he would just drop it and leave you be about the whole thing like the gentleman that he was. 

You grabbed the beers and stood up, closing the fridge door. When you turned to face the small living space where you had left Jordan, you saw him standing at the edge of your kitchenette. He looked apprehensive, as if you were going to turn him down for something. 

“I was thinking,” he said, stepping closer to you, not that it was hard with barely two feet between you two in the tiny kitchen. He grasped the beers from your hands and placed them on the counter, gripping your hips and pinning them to the counter so your backside was pressed to it. “that maybe you should let me help you.” 

“H-help me?” Jordan dropped down to his knees in front of you and the blush rushed up to your face immediately. His fingers deftly unzipped your shorts, popping the button open as he spoke,

“You’re always helping others, let me take care of you this time.” Before you could say anything, Jordan had his fingers hooked into the waistband of your shorts and panties, tugging them down. He helped you step out of them as you were trying to stammer your way out of this,

“Y-you don’t have, I don’t want you to feel, Jordan you--” But he continued on, looking up at you, the most sincere look on his face,

“I want to. I really do. I want to make you feel good. You deserve to feel good.” His hands were on your thighs, thumbs rubbing soft circles into the tender flesh. He pried your thighs open and gave your core a positively hungry look before he pressed his face between your thighs. His mouth opened, immediately attaching to your clit. Your hands jutted behind you, gripping the counter, a shocked breath whooshed out of you. Jordan looked up towards you to make sure you were alright but still letting his tongue flatten against your clit, moving it back and forth. Your thighs quaked already; it had been so long since you had felt this amount of pleasure given to you by someone else.

“J-jordan.” You managed out as his tongue licked up your folds. Your hips slammed back against the counter, trying to squirm away from him but his hands came up, gripped your hips tight and pulled them forward, your head falling back as he tongued skillfully at your clit. “O-oh God!” Your chest heaved as he lifted your one leg, draping it over his shoulder and he slowly pressed a thick digit to your entrance. Jordan teased you a bit, the pad of his finger swirling around the entrance, making you whine before he gave in, pressing the digit into your wanting cunt. 

You keened, hips bucking against his hand and mouth. His other hand splayed against the top of your pelvis, surprisingly strong and holding you to the surface behind you. He slowly pushed his finger in and out of you, tongue still working your clit, swirling and suckling on the tender bud. He could tell by the change in your tone of moans that you weren’t going to make it much longer. He added another finger, your own knuckles going white as you gripped the counter harder than before. Your head lulled back and your mouth fell open, your cunt clenching around his fingers as you came, his name tumbling out of your mouth as your voice sounded hoarse, completely wrecked. He continued tonguing at your clit through your orgasm until subsided, a few shocks still running through your system. 

Jordan lowered your leg to the floor as you let go of the counter, one of your hands finding it’s way to the top of his head, softly stroking his head before he stood up, pressing you against the counter with his body.

“Did that feel good?” He asked, his lips still glistening with your juices, nearly touching your own.

“Y-yeah.” You panted out, “So good.” 

“Good.” He smiled, finally kissing you. Your fingers carded through the back of his hair. You tugged softly at the short cropped hair, grinding against his hips. Suddenly, his phone went off. You both groaned as you parted and he answered the ringing mobile. “Parrish.” You sigh gathering your shorts and panties, pulling them back on; that call could only mean one thing. He hung up and turned back to you, “I’m sorry. I have--” You held your hand up, pressing it to his chest,

“Listen, you don’t ever have to explain that to me.” You said with a smile. He smiled back, kissing you intently. 

“So, does that mean there can be a next time?” He was smiling against your lips before he kissed you again,

“I’m thinking there can be a later if you finish whatever they have you doing fast enough.” He kissed you once more before grabbing his jacket. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” He winked at you before closing the door behind him.


End file.
